Vampire Ranger Pt 1
by Ghostwriter
Summary: HISB The Rangers take on a Vampirus monster with surprising results.
1. A New Monster

VAMPIRE RANGER PT 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the subplots. Yes, I know most vampire folklore has it where they can only come out at night, but it's a monster in the PR universe, so I figured, why should it adhere to normal vampire rules?

As soon as the all clear signal was sounded, the cadets trekked out of the shelter.

"Are the monsters gone?" a boy asked.

"Yeah, the Power Rangers defeated them," another boy answered. _Way to go, guys_, Jason thought.

"All right. Let's get back to training. Move it, move it, move it!" Lt. Stone yelled and everyone filed out. The man followed the last cadets out and watched as they headed out to various parts of the establishment. He followed Bulk and Skull, shouting orders unintelligibly. He had to admit, he was impressed by them. He hadn't though that they'd have what it took to complete the physical training, especially Bulkmeir. After the defeat of the monsters, the Rangers went to the youth center where Shawna and the others were. Shawna was practicing on the balance beam, being spotted by Kimberly.

"Wow. That was pretty tough, huh?" Trini asked softly.

"Boy I'll say," Rocky agreed. Richie came up to them.

"Hey guys, can I get you anything?" he queried.

"Banana smoothie," Rocky requested.

"I think I'll have the same," Trini said. He took the rest of the orders and then went to the back of the juice bar as the rest of the group continued talking, unaware that they were all being spied upon by Rita and Zedd.

"So you think this battle is over, do you? Fat chance, you irritating teenagers!" Rita exclaimed.

"What do you have in mind, Empress?" Goldar questioned. For an answer, she teleported the Vampirus monster from the moon up to the palace.

"Who are you?" the Vampirus monster asked.

"I'm your Empress, Rita Repulsa, and you will obey me and my husband, Lord Zedd," she answered.

"What is your command, Empress?" the monster asked, bowing from the waist.

"Turn the Rangers! Turn them all!" Zedd answered.

"Yes! We want the Power Rangers as vampires by nightfall," Rita agreed.

"Empress, if you don't mind a suggestion-" Goldar started to say.

"You have a plan, Goldar?" Rita queried.

"Yes Empress. Start out by turning two Rangers, but make it look like only one was turned-"

"So that if they break the Vampirus' spell, they'll still have to contend with one of their own being a vampire who will then turn the rest of them with help from the Vampirus monster!" Rita finished. "Now that's good thinking, Goldar." She turned to Vampirus. "Do you know what to do?"

"Yes, Empress." With that, it was sent down to Earth. He chuckled as he headed through the streets. In the Command Center, the alarms blared.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! A Vampirus monster!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Have the Rangers report here immediately," Zordon instructed and Alpha did so. The Rangers looked at each other and then quickly went into the hallways of the youth center.

"What's up, Alpha?" Tommy asked.

"Rangers, there is a new monster in Angel Grove. Report to the Command Center for instructions on how to battle it," Alpha told them. They teleported. Jason was halfway through a tire course when his communicator beeped.

"Hold on, Alpha," Jason said into his communicator and finished the obstacle course and then went into a secluded spot. "What's up?"

"Jason, there is a new monster in Angel Grove. Report to the Command Center for instructions on how to battle it," Alpha said. Jason looked around furtively before teleporting.

"Zordon, what's going on? What's this new monster?" Tommy questioned.

"It is called a Vampirus monster and like the creature of your folklore, it is able to turn anyone it wishes into a vampire with just one bite," Zordon told them.

"Oh, gosh. That's terrible," Kimberly the moon, Rita and Zedd cackled.

"I love it! Those stupid Power Rangers won't even know what hit them!" the sorceress exclaimed. They laughed again.


	2. Vampire Fight

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the subplots.

"So, how do we battle the Vampirus monster?" Tommy asked.

"Each breed of Vampirus monster is different, which means that the way you battle them differs with each one. Fortunately, the green breed of the Vampirus monsters is only moderately difficult to defeat," Alpha said.

"Alpha, no offense, but could you cut to the chase?" Kimberly requested.

"The main way to kill any Vampirus monster is to pierce it through the heart. However, that won't be easy as they are known to be very cunning and very fast, as well as having the ability to immobilize you with merely a wave of a hand," Alpha responded.

"Yikes," Kimberly said.

"Further more, they can erase your memories," Alpha continued.

"Which means we'll have to keep our guards **up**," Jason stressed.

"Yeah," Tommy nodded. Then, "It's morphin' time! Tigerzord!"

"Drago!"

"Stega!"

"Brachio!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!" Once the Rangers were morphed, they were in the downtown section of Angel Grove, which was where the Vampirus monster was. The Vampirus snarled in delight. He could smell the blood pumping in these teens. He just had to pick two to bite, one noticed, and one for them to discover. Seeing the glint in its eyes, the Rangers clumped together. They weren't show what this thing had planned, but they weren't about to let it put the thought into motion. The Vampirus charged at them and they pulled out their weapons and struck the monster with them. It lashed out at the Rangers, knocking them back. They tried to attack again, but were immobilized by a wave of his hand, which also summoned lightning. The lighting came again along with hard rain that that made it hard to see. In the Command Center, Alpha and Zordon watched in concern.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! The Vampirus monster is able to control the elements!" the robot exclaimed. Zordon frowned.

"I had no idea that this breed of Vampirus had that power at its disposal," he stated. The Vampirus monsters grabbed one of the Rangers and nipped at the neck, breaking the cloth. The Ranger moaned as they felt the fangs sink into their neck. Vampirus placed a finger on the wound, making it disappear.

"Let's not give things away, just yet, huh?" he whispered in their ear and with a snap of his fingers, the rain and lightning disappeared.

"What the-? What'd he do?" they asked. With a laugh, the vampire lunged at them and knocked them down with lightning-fast speed. He grabbed the Gold Ranger and bit hard. He screamed.

"ROCKY!" the Silver and Purple Rangers brought out their weapons and struck the monster with it. Vampirus screamed and disappeared.

"Rangers, report to the Command Center at once," Zordon instructed, and the Rangers did as they were told.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi! We saw the whole thing on the globe!" Alpha cried.

"So, what exactly did he do to us?" Jason wondered.

"Yeah, there was this blinding light and-" Aisha's voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry, Rangers. Evidently this particular Vampirus monster is able to control the elements, a fact that I was not aware of," Zordon answered as Alpha tended to Rocky's wound. As he did so, Rocky's face contorted and his front teeth grew longer. He groaned and pushed the robot back.

"Get back! I don't want to hurt you!" he warned, his eyes shining a bright red.

"What's the antidote?" Adam wondered as his friend hissed and snarled.

"Yeah, we can't just leave him like this," Aisha added.

"We've already proved that we can't fight against him, so now what?" Zack wondered. Then, Rocky hissed and started for Aisha only to have Adam shove him back and Billy hurriedly put him in a transparent force field.

"Let me out of here, Rangers," Rocky snarled. _No! I don't want to hurt you!_ he thought to himself. He groaned and grabbed his head.

"He's trying to fight it," Adam realized.

"Zordon, what do we do?" Aisha asked.

"The antidote can only be found on the creature's home planet of Gamma Tri 7 and is light years away," Zordon replied.

"So that's it? We just leave him like this?" Tommy asked.

"Guys, we can't give up. We **will** figure out a way to stop thing and get the antidote. We just have to have faith," Jason stated.

"Jason, I would advise you to get back to the Angel Grove Police Department before you are missed. As for the rest of you, return to the youth center. Alpha and I will see if we can't retrieve the antidote," Zordon said. Jason and the others nodded and teleported out. Alpha immediately punched the coordinates into the computer. _Oh, worry, worry, worry. I hope this works_, he thought to himself. Inside the force field, Rocky snarled and hissed, trying to break free to no avail.


	3. Talk And Antidote

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the subplots.

As soon as Jason got back to the police department, he rejoined Bulk and Skull who were finishing up the last of the tests.

"So, what was the monster?" Bulk asked in a whisper.

"A Vampirus monster," Jason answered.

"A vampire?" Bulk and Skull chorused.

"Boy, that sounds fun," Skull said sarcastically.

"Yeah, not very," Jason agreed. Then, they were called back into line.

"Men and women, you all did very well and I'm proud of you. Unfortunately, not all of you are going to be able to make it in due to the limited amount of openings. However, I don't want you thinking that just because you didn't make it this time, that you can't try again in the future. In fact, I encourage you to do so if you desire," Lt. Stone told them.

"Well, looks like Skull and I are out," Bulk muttered.

"That's not necessarily true," Jason reminded him in the same tone. The man continued, stating that everyone had a chance and that he wished them all luck and would let them know soon. Then, he dismissed them. Then, Bulk, Skull, and Jason left the police station and headed for the youth center. When they got there, the three went up to the counter.

"Hey guys, what can I get for you?" Richie questioned.

"Cherry Smoothie and a burger with everything but onions and peppers," Jason requested.

"Hey, that burger sounds good. I think I'll have the same," Bulk stated. "But could I get a Root beer Float instead of a smoothie?"

"Sure," Richie agreed. "And you, Skull?"

"I'm not too hungry. I'll just have a turkey sandwich and regular coke," the boy answered.

"Coming right up," he told them and went to the back to give the order as the others walked up to the trio.

"So Jase, how'd the last bit of training go?" Kimberly wondered.

"It went good. Bulk and Skull did really well too," Jason answered. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Uh…that's great," Zack finally said.

"Wow. I…didn't know you guys were trying to join the Junior Police Patrol," Aisha said.

"Well, we didn't want to say anything in case we didn't make it too far," Bulk admitted. _And if I had bombed out, I didn't want to see your look of disappointment_, he thought to himself.

"Well, you have," Jason declared.

"And I bet you get in," Aisha predicted. Bulk smiled. Richie came back with the orders.

"Hey guys," he greeted. "Where's Rocky?"

"He got bit during the fight," Trini answered in a low tone.

"Bit?" Richie, Bulk, and Skull chorused, barely remembering to keep their voices down, as Justin, Hilary, Zane, Tina, Chris, Angela, and Curtis came up. Bulk and Skull stared at each other remembering what Jason had said about the monster.

"Who got bit?" Angela asked.

"Rocky," Zack answered.

"What, you guys were fighting a vampire?" Tina asked quietly.

"Vampirus monster," the Rangers answered.

"Oh," the others said.

"Is there an antidote?" Hilary asked.

"Alpha and Zordon are looking for it right now," Tommy replied. In the Command Center, Alpha had locked the coordinates in and had teleported himself to the planet. With a shriek, the Vampirus monsters darted for him as the robot rushed towards a tree that held the potion. From the Command Center, Rocky hissed and snarled as he watched the robot dodge the other creatures.

"Kill! Kill!" he breathed. He hissed excitedly. Then, his eyes narrowed as he saw the robot get the potion he needed and teleported back to the Command Center. Alpha pressed a button on the console.

"Yeah, Alpha, what's up?" Tommy asked.

"We have the antidote. Come to the Command Center right away," Alpha instructed.


	4. Not Quite Over

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the subplots.

"We'll be right there, Alpha," Tommy said, and the Rangers left, Jason paying for his food before he joined the others, and once they were out of earshot and eyesight, teleported to the Command Center.

"You have the antidote?" Tommy asked urgently.

"Yes, but we're going to have to force him to drink it which means I'm going to need a few of you to hold him down," Alpha replied as he summoned the medical chair. The force field was removed Adam, Tommy, Jason, and Zack grabbed Rocky and forced him to lie on the chair.

"Easy, Rocky. We're gonna fix you up," Tommy soothed.

"It's okay, Brachio, we got you," Adam continued in the same tone. Rocky hissed and Alpha took the opportunity to pour the potion down his throat. The Ranger tried to spit it out, but Adam forced his mouth shut as Jason stroked his friend's throat to make the antidote go down easier. Then, he went limp.

"ROCKY!" Aisha screamed and tried to get to him only to have Trini and Kimberly stop her.

"Stega, wait. Let's make sure it took effect," Kimberly said. Rocky moaned.

"Oh, man. What the heck hit me?" he asked, as he was slowly helped up. _Man, have I got a headache_, he thought to himself. What had happened?

"You're okay, Rocko. Just take things slowly," Tommy told him.

"Again, what hit me?" Rocky wondered.

"The Vampirus monster bit you," Jason answered.

"Did I-are any of you-" Rocky stammered. _Oh, man. If I bit Aisha, Adam, or any of the others, I'll never forgive myself_, he thought to himself.

"We're all okay," Adam assured, seeing the look. Seeing that Rocky was back to normal, Trini and Kimberly let go of Aisha who rushed to Rocky and wrapped him in a hug.

"Oh, I was so worried!" she cried.

"Hey, 'Ish. I'm all right," he assured, returning the embrace. "You know I'd never leave you."

"Yeah, it'll take a lot more than a stupid monster to break up the Three Ninjas," Adam added, hugging them both. Aisha laughed.

"Wow. There's a nickname I haven't heard in ages," she said.

"Three Ninjas?" the others asked.

"Yeah, we each got Kung Fu and ninja training, and we work well as a team, so-" Aisha began.

"The Three Ninjas," the others finished with her.

"Makes sense," Jason said.

"So, Jase, when are you, Bulk, and Skull going to hear about the AGJPD?" Rocky wondered.

"Probably not for a while and-" his sentence trailed off as one of their group began to sway.

"Kim, are you all right?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just feel really weird all of a sudden," she answered, as Billy and Trini helped her to sit on the medical chair.

"Alpha, run a diagnostic on Kimberly. Vampirus has obviously attacked her in some way that we were not previously aware of," Zordon instructed.

"Oh, that won't be necessary," Kimberly said before Alpha could respond.

"Kim, we need to-" Jason's response was cut off as she lunged at him. With a grunt, he caught her, and then carefully flipped her over his shoulders. She scrambled to her feet. Jason did the same, getting into a defensive stance.

"KIM!" Tommy screamed. She hissed, eyes blazing with red fury. Her nails had elongated and her face had contorted to give her a menacing appearance.

"Oh, man. She's been turned as well," Billy realized. The others tensed as the Pink Ranger hissed. Then, they began to approach her. She snarled, and then teleported herself out.

"KIM!" Tommy screamed again.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
